


only so much

by an_intronerd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dialogue-Only, M/M, except this is the only piece, i wasn't even planning for it to be johnlock, it's sort of like an excerpt from a longer piece, lol i wrote this on a whim, oh well, this doesn't really have a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_intronerd/pseuds/an_intronerd
Summary: The conversation that should have but never did happen after Sherlock's return from the grave.





	only so much

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little, dialogue-only fic. please, let me know what you think!~

"I can't go through this again. You don't get to do this again. No. I'm sorry, but please. Try to understand."

"I know I hurt you, so much. I know that I can't just come back into your life like this, and expect you to fall in love with me again. But I do, John. I _do_ expect that. Because, my god, I love you so much. It's true, I'm a selfish bastard. And you loved me, too. Once."

"Look, before, we had something.. Incredible. But that ended when I mourned you. Do you know what that was like? I thought you were _dead_."

"I'm sorry. I wish things had been different. I wish there had been another way."

"But they weren't. Things weren't different. And that's not something either of us can change. You don't know how many nights I spent aching and wishing that you hadn't leapt off that godforsaken roof. I _watched it happen_ , Sherlock. I saw my best friend, my family, the one person that meant the most in the world to me, _end his life_."

"..."

"You don't understand because you've never had to see that, never had to feel the pain that comes with being the one left behind. You left me behind, Sherlock. I was the one that had to grieve. I had to plan the funeral. Goddamn it, _your funeral_ \--"

"John--"

"No. I asked you for one last miracle, I asked you to not be dead. But I don't know that I can handle any more than that. I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> in case anyone was curious, i wrote this at 5:30 in the morning. after not having slept for twenty-something hours. cross-posted on my [tumblr](https://an-intronerd.tumblr.com/post/176584407683/only-so-much).


End file.
